This invention relates to fibre-optic cable.
The invention is concerned especially with fibre-optic cable of the kind having a bundle of glass-fibre or silica-fibre strands arranged to transmit radiation along the length of the cable. The invention is more particularly concerned with fibre-optic cable that is adapted for use in an environment where it would in normal events be subject to stress that might fracture or otherwise damage the cable and thereby interfere with light-signal transmission along it. Such circumstances may arise, for example, where the cable is used on an engine.